Atemporal
by KagomeKrizZ
Summary: [Crossover] Yuri es un dragón del vuelo bronce, guardianes del Tiempo, quien por ironía del destino salva la vida de Otabek, un humano que estaba destinado a morir. Ahora Yuri es perseguido por la paranoia de su error, Otabek es una anomalía temporal que debe ser destruida.


**Prólogo**

 _Yuri POV_

Soy Yuradormu y soy un dragón del vuelo bronce. Mi vuelo fue elegido por los Titanes, los forjadores de nuestro mundo, con la misión de proteger la correcta convergencia del tiempo. Desde antes de romper el cascarón somos conscientes del destino para el que fuimos concebidos.

Soy un _cachorro_ dragón de quince años de edad, pero poseo un mayor conocimiento sobre el tiempo que los más eruditos mortales.

Debido a la bendición de los ancestros todos los dragones guardianes nacemos con el conocimiento titán. Es decir, sabemos para lo que fuimos elegidos y cómo debemos cumplir este propósito.

Los titanes son los forjadores del universo. Viajan de planeta en planeta moldeando y creando vida en ellos. Cuando llegaron a este encontraron una gran oscuridad, la corrupción dominaba la faz de la tierra, no había forma de que las criaturas prosperaran, los elementos luchaban constantemente por el dominio. Los titanes libraron una guerra para controlar la oscuridad, pero descubrieron con horror que no podían desterrarla, porque estaba tan arraigada al mundo que destruirla implicaba destruir al planeta entero, así que encadenaron toda esa locura en las entrañas del mundo, una prisión titánica de la que nunca podrían escapar. Antes de marcharse cinco dragones fueron llamados a su presencia, cinco dragones que fueron dotados de un don para proteger y mantener el equilibrio del mundo. Magia, Vida, Sueños, Tiempo y Tierra. Cada uno tomó su deber y crio a sus hijos ― _su vuelo_ ― para ayudar en su misión.

Cuando rompí mi huevo una de mis hermanas estaba ahí para limpiarme, ella evaluó mi estado físico y después de darme una estoica mirada en silencio me asignó bajo la tutela de otra de mis hermanas; Alurmi. Apenas emergí del huevo mis deberes ya habían sido asignados. Mi intelecto era maduro y estaba preparado para aprender, pero mi cuerpo era muy joven para desarrollar los poderes que poseía mi vuelo; la manipulación de la línea temporal y el control de la arena.

Por lo que Alurmi se encargaría de esto último y yo la acompañaría para recaudar información sobre las líneas temporales. Mayormente nuestra tarea es sencilla, incluso los mortales lo describirían como aburrida. Solo nos dedicamos a observar los sucesos en las líneas temporales, de vez en cuando recolectando " _ecos_ ", pequeñas esencias mágicas que son imperceptibles para el ojo mortal y contienen información relevante de las líneas temporales que visitamos.

¿Es algo confuso? Siempre he creído que intentar explicar a los mortales es complicado.

El tiempo es fascinante y la forma en que las líneas temporales convergen lo es más, aún con todo lo que sabemos seguimos asombrados de la manera en que el tiempo se comporta e incluso hay cosas que no sabemos.

El tiempo ya tiene un curso escrito. Yo no lo he visto, ninguno de mis hermanos lo ha visto. Solo nuestro padre, el líder de todo el vuelo, ha visto el futuro. Se dice que, cuando el titán mayor; Aman'thul, lo tocó, hasta el Fin de los Días le fue revelado. Nosotros, su estirpe, solo tenemos conocimiento del pasado y de forma más parcial, del presente, no somos omnipotentes, las cosas que suceden en este momento pueden ser de nuestro conocimiento o no, pero una vez han sucedido podemos volver a repetirlas.

La tarea para la que estoy siendo entrenado es vigilar las líneas de la historia humana, nuestro mundo es habitado por una gran variedad de razas mortales y parcialmente inmortales. Mis hermanos se han dividido en grupos para salvaguardar los acontecimientos suscitados en cada una de ellas. Los humanos son una raza relativamente nueva, sus raíces se remontan hacia los _Vrykuls_ y antes de ellos a los guardianes de piedra, pero no entraré en detalles acerca de eso. Una tarea fácil para un grupo de dragones jóvenes.

No debería decir esto pero el tiempo está en peligro. Desde hace algunos años las líneas temporales han comenzado a recibir ataques de otro tipo de dragones que nunca antes habíamos visto y de los cuales no sabemos mucho. Lo poco que hemos llegado a conocer sobre ellos es que tienen el poder de atravesar las líneas temporales, crear y cerrar portales a voluntad como nosotros, se hacen llamar dragones infinitos y están consumidos por la locura. Nunca he visto uno pero algunos de mis hermanos dicen haberlos enfrentado y otros han muerto luchando contra ellos. Dicen que sus escamas son más oscuras que la noche, sus ojos, garras y colmillos fulguran en un blanco espectral, algunos tienen grietas y laceraciones en sus cuerpos donde un humillo de este mismo color emana incesantemente. Un relato de terror para los cachorros.

No se sabe lo que pretenden exactamente más que viajan a las líneas temporales con sucesos importantes y tratan de cambiarlos, por supuesto, nosotros no podemos permitir que tengan éxito o el mundo como lo conocemos podría dejar de existir. Por eso debemos actuar, por eso tengo que aprender rápido para luchar.

* * *

Hacía mucho tiempo que estaba deseando escribir un crossover así. World of Warcraft es mi juego favorito y estoy enamorada de lo extenso y desarrollado que es su _Lore_ , así que he querido escribir algo con la temática C: Espero que haya alguien interesado en este desvarío (?) intentaré hacer la historia fácil de comprender incluso para quienes no estén familiarizados con este maravilloso universo. Muchísimas gracias si han leído hasta aquí. Galletitas y abrazos ~


End file.
